23 Crossovers In 23 Words Or Less J&D Style
by jax2468
Summary: Jak and Daxter. 23 crossovers. In 23 words or less.
1. Chapter 1

**I have done this for another fandom and have seriously enjoyed doing it before so now I'm trying with Jak and Daxter! So the point of this is to guess what I have crossed over together and leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Be prepared for random (and I think funny) crossovers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books, movies, games, tv shows, comics, mangas/animes or anything else that can be recognised by the general public. I only own the mini plots.**

**Jak: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Daxter: Why do I have the feeling you might be cross-dressing in this story?**

**Jak: DAXTER! DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!**

**Jax: TOO LATE!**

**Jak: DAMNIT!**

**Jax: Good Luck!**

* * *

><p>1<p>

Picking up the dark purple shard from the remains of his enemy Jak noticed that when he touched it glowed before turining pink.

2

Walking around Dead Town towards his old hut; Samos came across a giant blue stone with white vein like design covering it.

3

Sig tensed as he waited for the fatal blow to land.

"Protection." A robotic voice said as pure red energy appeared, saving him.

4

"Where did you find him Lestrade?"

"I can talk for myself you know!" the Ottsel screeched.

"Good Lord Watson it can talk!"

5

"Yah well you know what Praxis you can eat my shorts!" Jak yelled.

6

"And finally we have a new professor teaching this year please help me welcome Professor Mar!"

7

"This Dark Eco seems to bypasses all the laws of Equivalent exchange."

"Yah well I never was one for sticking to the rules."

8

Ring!

"Hello is this the Naughty Ottsel?"

"No this is Torn!" Click.

Ring!

"Hello is this the Naughty Ottsel?"

"NO THIS IS TORN!"

9

Metal heads the evolved form of Lurkers, its skull gem is its source of weakness and will attack anything that moves.

10

"Hey Fisherman do you like fish sticks?" Daxter asked.

"O' course I do laddy?"

"Well what are you then a gay fish?"

11

As the giant red dragon continued its attack on Spargus, Damas looked around hoping for a miracle before the words "Digimodify rang out.

12

"Or do you prefer the macho type?"

"Hey Cherry! I'm only here to pay off that outrageously large debt!" Sig clarified.

13

Daxter watched wide eyes as Kero grew wings and turned into a giant beast!

"Aw man…I wish I was normal." He mumbled.

14

Dark Jak tilted his head as he saw something sparkle in the sunlight. Grinning insanely he ran and ripped off the _things_ head.

15

"Tess what is it?"

"I dunno Keira but it's so adorable!"

"Wiz!"

"AWW!" Keira gushed picking up the little, white creature.

16

"Daxter when we escaped the prison I didn't leave with just an alter ego …but also with ghost." Jak confessed to his friend.

17

"I am Krew. Genie of the lamp, and I can grant you 3 rule free wishes! Unlike those stupid fairies."

18

"Boss we found the body in the forest but its…"

"It's what Dinozzo?"

"Well his ears aren't human. They're more elvish."

"Elvish? Dinozzo?"

19

"If there's a Krimsion Guard, DO DO

In your alley way, DUH DUH

Who yah gonna call?

ORANGE LIGHTNING!"

"Is Jak drunk?"

20

"Your real father is Ares god of war. Find him." Damas revealed before he died in the arms of a stunned Jak.

21

"I have a daughter!" Tess confessed to the members of the Underground.

"WHAT?"

"Her name's Maka. And she's visiting with her fiancé Soul."

22

"All you have to do Ashelin is to call out the name of your father and he will be brought back to life."

23

Burt looked over the resume of his new employee, but was stumped by her experience. Keira had put "Racing Zoomer Mechanic".

* * *

><p><strong>Jak: *Smirk*<strong>

**Jax: What?**

**Jak: Crossover 14. Me having dark eco was actually good for something useful.**

**Jax: *evil grin* I thought you might like that.**

**Ashelin: Why am I in only one crossover?**

**Jax: Because I completely forgot you existed.**

**Ashelin: *eye twitch***

**Jax: That's all for now stick around for the answers to the crossovers!**

**Daxter: When were you going to tell me you were married and had a kid!**

**Tess: I never was! I'm 22 not 42! Unless you're saying I look old!**

**Daxter: Of course I'm n-.**

**Tess: *punches Daxter ***

**Jax: Ech. What happened to him?**

**Tess: He implied that I was old**

**Jax: Remind me not to make you angry.**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys i am so sorry. I said i would update in a few day and almost 3 months later i'm updating it with the answers. i feel like such an idiot forgetting about this. and i honestly have no excuse so i'll just leave you guys to the answers. And i'm not sure if i'll continue being an author or not on FF so i dont know. going to University this year and kind of nervous so that will take up all my time. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the items listed below. **

* * *

><p>Inuyasha<p>

Eragon

Magical girl lyrical Nanoha

Sherlock homes

Simpsons

Harry Potter

Full metal alchemist

Sponge bob square pants

Pokémon

South Park

Digimon

Ouran high school host club

Card captors

Twilight

D.N Angel

Danny Phantom

Fairly odd parents

N.C.I.S

Ghost Busters

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Soul Eater

-man

Glee


End file.
